


That’s My Alpha!

by Lady_Red8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO verse, Alpha Jensen, Angst, Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Dubious Consent, Dubious physical punishment, Explicit Sex Scenes & Language, First Time, Jared is 17 years old, Jensen is 18 years old, Killer Jensen, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jared, Possessive Jensen, Top Jensen, claiming bite, multiple sex partners, sexual activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red8/pseuds/Lady_Red8
Summary: SummaryAlpha Jensen the high school star quarterback is dating the captain of the cheerleading team Omega Jared. They are blissful enjoying each other company, the sex is great, and Jared is the envy of all the other Omegas who wished they had coveted the affections of the mighty Alpha Jensen. However, what people do not realize it is not always sunshine and apple pie being in a relationship with an Alpha like Jensen.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padelecki
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jared has sex at the legal age in this fan fiction story that is based off no one in reality. Mentions of major character committing murder.

It was a long day at school. I had taken my Calculus exam and I believe I had done well despite the constant interruptions in his study from his longtime friend who had recently become his boyfriend, Jensen. As he was sitting at his vanity desk, prepping and applying makeup for his date to the movies with Jensen, he had involuntarily become hard when he thought of his boyfriend. His memories took him back to the day that Jensen had became more than friends, as a friend, he pinned and longed for him privately, however he knew of the many one night stands he had with other omegas, those didn’t sting as much, but the ones he placed a title of girlfriend/boyfriend had hurt the most. He was shocked at first because Jensen never shown no sign of interest in that capacity towards him, until he moved closer to me while we both was sitting on his bed and he grabbed my face and place his lips on my lips.

The sweet smell of his sweat, sandalwood and apple was intoxicating Jared that he did not realize that while Jensen was passionately kissing him-he had proceeded to lay him on his back while he was rubbing his hands from his hips and down all the way to his legs. Then, Jensen released his lips and spoke three magic words to him “You are Mine” and asked if I had agreed and I had hungrily replied “Yes, I am Yours”. Jensen pressed harder with his kissing and started grinding his hips against mine; the friction was electric accompanying my throbbing dick, which begged to be released from my cheerleader garment. 

I felt the pull of my shirt being taking off and then my skirt therefore releasing my dick and at the moment of sweet release, I felt the sensation of 1 finger entering my bottom-pulling in and out- it had a burn at first but after several repetitive motions it was beginning to feel good, hence signaling the slick that is now forming around the now 3 fingers that Jensen was fucking me with. It did not escape my attention that I am fully naked while Jensen is still fully clothed, so I had asked “what are you waiting for-an invitation?” He laughs and says “Yes, I need you to beg for this dick”. Jared in a WTF expression and the best bitch face that he could muster despite being aroused-rolled his eyes and said “Please Alpha I need your big dick inside of me now” and with that Jensen took his pants off quickly. Jensen had fucked me for hours, in different positions, and knotted me several times that night, it was surprising I did not get breed that night, since I had yet to get on omega birth control, no reason too-Jensen was my first lover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega Jared wants to claim his Alpha NOW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader be warned mentions of murder...

Has he was putting the finishing touches on his appearance and made sure I was the cherry of Jensen eye-I heard the unmistaken roar coming from his car parking in the driveway. I had rushed out to see a handsome of a man with sparking green eyes, freckles that shimmers on his face all showing the rugged good looks of an alpha male. As we driving to our destination we were talking about our future, since Jensen is graduating this year and I still have another year left of high school to finish. Jensen stated, things will be different when I am away at college, we will still be together but apart, though. Jared does not like the sound of that-he need to be with his alpha wherever he is at, as they both already know, that they are each other mates. Jensen just being stubborn in not claiming me until he graduates from college, we have had the same argument over and over and it always ended the same with me stating “You just want the opportunity to sleep with other people” and he always says “Better now, than when we all mated, my dear”. 

Jensen, aren’t you getting your fill in having sex with other people now, why aren’t you ready for me to be enough to fulfill you sexually? Don’t even lie! I know you slept with that omega girl-what’s her name? Dani…Jensen replied with a smirk-its’ not about being unfilled, believe me-you are more than enough for me sexually-however I must follow tradition in my clan not to be mated until after I have completed my education and sated my thirst for sex without commitment-neither have been accomplished on my part!. Jared yells-you are full of crap Jensen-maybe I should find another Alpha who appreciates and who would gladly claim me as “Their Omega” since you are showing me that you are not the one. Okay, says Jensen if that is how you feel, you know I have always said that you are your own person-if you do not want to follow my plan as we move toward our future as mates, then so be it, you are free do so as you please-free will and all. First, let me remind you that any Alpha you date will not live long enough to even close to claiming you, because you are mine “FORVER”. We can be together with each other or apart that is your true choice, free will ain’t that a BITCH!...

Jared knows from experience he is not lying, Jensen had made sure I had seen him kill the alpha Jared had cheated on him with, when he had found out that Jensen was still sleeping with other people, so he wanted revenge, because he knew Jensen had captured his heart, body, mind & soul therefore he was not going to breakup with him, but he needed something to soothe his broken heart at that time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and his Alpha problem!

Jared was yelling, cheering, and performing his gymnastics throughout the game with the infamous smile that beholds being a cheerleader. However, inside he is rotten with sadness, hopelessness, and despair in what to do with his alpha problem, since the break up when Jensen moved away from college, he had been on a couple of dates, and even had some great sex. However, the threat in getting someone killed by dating him kept him from getting too serious with anyone else. He needed to formulate a solution to this problem, but right now he is enjoying the sulky eyes from the visiting team tailback, I can still have fun-right. That changed quickly, the next day at school.

The buzz around school was that all the alphas was called into the auditorium for an emergency briefing because someone was killing alphas in the next county, authorities had confirmation of 3 bodies. Jared was intrigued just like anybody else, who and how could this have happened-until they read the names of those dead alphas, in that same moment Jared heart stopped because those were the alphas he had once upon time had sexual relations with, he thought by going outside our clan-that he was keeping everyone safe, he was wrong. At that moment, he cell phone ring, caller id read-Jensen, with shaken hands, he had excused himself from the vicinity of others and answered the phone.

Hello sweetheart, Jensen calmly stated, Jared said “Hello”, “by now you are aware of the work you had me do on your behalf, I suggest you get with the program before you cause anymore parents heartache and pain from your selfish actions”. I am not your boyfriend anymore-I can see anyone I damn well please, Jared yells, I can go the police!...Laughter coming from the other side was interrupted when Jensen says go ahead as I am within my rights to kill anyone who had soiled my mate, as I have already claimed you in every way except for the mating bite. Jared asks what do you mean? Jensen says what did I ask you the first time we had made love? Then Jared thought back and his entire body shook once he had remembered (“You are Mine” and asked if I had agreed and I had hungrily replied “Yes, I am Yours”). 

Jensen had continued talking and said you are making your claims when you speak those words following by the actual performance of sex. I was supposed to bite you that night, but I had wanted you to get used to being in a relationship. OMG!Jared exclaimed! Yes, OMG! Jensen said. Now, go home pack your shit, and meet me outside, you can finish high school online, you are moving in with me, since you are not able to handle freedom without having your alpha to protect your honor. Jared protest, we are not together-as Jensen said I will meet you at your house in 10 minutes.

He got home, and was shocked to see that Jensen was already there talking with his parents, and once he had opened the door he was greeted by his omega mom happily congratulating him for finding his mate, before he can say no-his father yelled out-you have my permission to make this official then Jensen grabbed my arms and pulled me to my bedroom. Once my door was closed, Jensen said this wasn’t the plans however your father said you couldn’t leave his house without the official mating bite-so let’s get this over with and get undress. Jared had pushed back and says no-you had your chance, I do not want you anymore, is that so, says Jensen! Well, you know that is big ole fat lie, I can smell the slick dripping out of your ass from being close to your alpha. Now I love when you play hard to get, but right now I don’t have the time and patience then Jensen picked up Jared and lovingly placed him on the bed.


	4. Chatper 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Jared get his wish to live as Jensen mated Omega?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader be warned mentions of punishment on Jared.
> 
> I hope you had enjoyed this fan fiction story. This had literally popped out of my head as I was typing it.

Jared whimpers under Jensen touch and wanted more skin to skin contact until they were both naked and enjoying each other touches and kissing. After Jared was sufficiently prepped and wet Jensen breaches Jared hole and remarks how tight his ass is and grabbed his face by the cheeks and when he had entered Jared he voiced “from this day no other alpha is to touch this ass- what is and what has always been mine, do I make myself clear, Omega? Jared saw the predatory, possessive look in his eyes and knows better that his only answer is “Yes, Alpha, I Only Belong To You”. Jensen proceeded to penetrate him at a rapid pace, going deeper and deeper; reaching places that Jared did not know he had. Jared legs wrapped around his alpha ass while scratching the shit out of his back, marking his territory of his own, he needs to let others, “this Alpha is Mine”. The constant thrusts hitting his prostate along with the rough treatment he is receiving is exciting him when Jensen manhandle him into different positions, controlling the direction of the sexual activities, surprisingly, is making Jared even more hotter and wetter than he already is. 

Jensen commanded Jared to present to him and once Jared got on all fours, Jensen entered from the back with a tremendous force that Jared fell forward and hit his head on the headboard. Jensen kept pounding Jared into the mattress as the slick Jared was producing was coming out like a waterfall while making smacking noises after each thrust. The moaning from Jared could be heard from downstairs, as his parents prepare his belongings so that he could begin his new life as a mated omega, his mother began to tear up with cries of joy/pain. As an omega herself, she knows the life that is ahead of her omega son and hopes that it will be fruitful and a happy one, both parents are aware of Jensen possessive behavior, but could not stop the mating, since the official words were already spoken and confirmed by the lovemaking. They were aware of Jared seeing other alphas and when the alphas came up dead, both immediately suspected Jensen and was happy to see he was not in the picture anymore, however, that changed once the doorbell rang.   
The knot was beginning to grow, so Jensen flipped Jared on his back, he wants Jared to see the moment he claims what is his, and once he had manipulated his dick into the right position and locked inside Jared ass-he bent down and sunk his teeth into his shoulder between his neck biting down hard to break skin and cause blood to flow, then mixed his alpha juices with Jared blood to solidify the bonding to tie Jared to him only, he will not be able to mate to anyone but him. Jensen orgasm with a satisfied look on his face while Jared orgasm was intense full of different of emotions, happy, sad, and important of all-he was scared of his Alpha.

Jared thought, it has been several months since he was claimed and relocated to live with Jensen, his new responsibilities and obligations was overwhelming at first. In the beginning, he did not understand why Jensen was delaying this critical next step in their relationship, he always broken it down to just sex with others. Now, he fully understands the magnitude of being Alpha’s Omega, he had to make sure the home is clean, make sure he has clean clothes and prepare them for wearing each day, make sure he has 3 full course meals, and always be ready for lovemaking-no matter the time or place. He had to meet those requirements while finishing high school, Jensen has already decided that upon my graduation that we will begin making pups, building our family, as my place is inside the home. 

Jensen has been a great alpha: he provides well for me financially as he took on a full-time job while still attending college, he provides great protection and security, while he still seeks sex outside our mating-I found that it was a welcome reprieve from me as I realized, he has an insatiable appetite for sex, not enough for one omega. His possessiveness has not diminished yet, got stronger since we had mated, if I look at another alpha too long, then I will receive some type of punishment, usually in the form of spanking, lashes with a belt. I have no problem with other alphas looking at me since Jensen made sure of that in getting me a collar to wear saying “Property of Jensen Ackles-Any who Touches will Die”. All in all, I am happy, I got the alpha I had always wanted, I just know who I am mated too and live my life accordingly.


End file.
